


Mum's Bed

by calimaslinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, sex in Anne's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were at a Styles family dinner when Louis had a brilliant thought raise into his devilishly horny mind. // I'm shit at summaries so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum's Bed

He couldn't stop staring. Nope, no matter how hard Louis tried, he simply could not tear is bright blue eyes away from his boyfriend. It wasn't Louis' fault that Harry looked absolutely stunning this particular evening. His hair was gelled back in a style that looked windswept, and Louis liked that quite a bit. His skin looked tanner than usual under his three-quarter sleeved black button up. His long, slender legs were clad with a pair of oh-so-tight black jeans that Louis had swore he'd ripped the last time they were intimate, but he shrugged it off. 

His thoughts were torn away as the sound of Harry's fork scraping against the white glass plate beneath him, signaling he had finished with his salad. Louis mentally cursed Harry for being such a slow eater, as everyone else had already dug into their first course; mozzarella sticks with homemade marinara sauce. 

Harry began to chat with his family mindlessly, forgetting that he had two more courses to go. And this frustrated Louis. Louis just wanted to take Harry home and fuck him into their already worn down mattress. Louis craved feeling Harry's skin against his own, but it looked like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

With a quick but subtle movement, Louis placed his hand atop Harry's material clad knee. His thumb stroked absently over his boyfriend's ligament and soon Harry was well aware of what Louis was trying to do. Sporting a semi, Louis nodded down to the slight bulge in his own trousers. He leaned forward to press his lips to Harry's earlobe, whispering against the soft skin, "Pretend nothing is happening, babe. Be a good boy for me, yeah?" He teased as his tongue slipped out to briefly lap at the lobe in front of him.

Harry bit down on the inside of his lip, causing his sister, Gemma, to send him a confused look. He shook his head and picked up a mozzarella stick, shoving it into his mouth to hide back a soft moan threatening to escape his lips. Louis had already slid his hand to the front of Harry's zipper and had undone it, and his fingers had been lazily touching Harry's quickly growing member through the silky fabric of his boxers. 

Trying to keep his composure, Harry gripped firmly at the side of his chair. He wanted so badly to moan, but he couldn't in front of his family. Louis had carefully weaseled a hand into Harry's boxers and begun stroking his now fully hard cock from base to tip. And if Harry wasn't worried about making himself known before, he was now. 

His cheeks flushed a darkened red color and his knuckles turned white from gripping so tightly onto the furniture. And fuck, his mum had noticed. 

"Harry, darling, are you alright?" Anne asked with a hint of concern hidden in her voice. Her eyes flicked over Harry's expression as it softened.

"M'fine, just not feeling quite well." Harry spoke and dramatically clutched at his stomach, a frown coming to play at his lips. Louis had stopped all movements with his hand and it sparked an idea in him. He zipped up Harry's pants and glanced up to Anne. 

"Anne, would it be alright if I took Harry upstairs and had him lay down for a bit?" Louis asked with an all too innocent tone to his voice. But Anne didn't seem to pick up on anything, as she waved the boys off. 

The two eager lads scampered up the stairs and to the bedroom that belonged to Harry's mum. Louis closed the door behind them and shoved Harry back onto the queen sized bed. "We don't have much time. Strip, off with your clothes." Louis demanded quieter than usual as he began ridding himself of his own clothes. Within no time, the guys were completely stark naked and Harry was writhing desperately on top of the sheets.

"Want you to fuck me, Lou. Please." Harry begged in a tone that was worthy of a pornstar. His usually emerald eyes had darkened with lust and his cock stood straight up with desire. 

Louis had been sucking at his fingers to lubricate them. He crawled up the bed and parted Harry's legs, eagerly rubbing the pad of his finger over the curly haired boy's hole. "Tell me how bad you want me, kitten." He spoke in a hushed voice as he pressed kisses to the underside of Harry's length.

Harry gasped softly and wriggled his hips against Louis' touch. His cock was already dripping with precum. He was completely and utterly desperate. "I want your cock in me so bad, Louis. Please!" His voice cracked a bit as Louis shoved a finger knuckle deep inside the boy. 

"Shh, shh." Louis cooed as he began pumping his finger in and out of Harry's tight hole. Soon he slid another finger in and Harry's body jolted at the pleasure. Louis had found his sweet spot and was now pressing against it with every movement of his fingers.

When Louis had deemed Harry stretched enough, he sat up and slid his fingers out, which earned a long whine from the boy. He spat onto his hand and rubbed it over the entirety of his length to provide what little lubrication he could. After lining himself up at Harry's entrance, he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "You ready?" 

All Harry could do by this point was nod. He was completely wrecked for Louis, and needed anything inside of him. With one push, Louis was balls deep in his boyfriend. Harry groaned out but Louis knew they would get caught if Harry was as vocal as usual. 

Louis placed a hand over Harry's mouth and began pushing his cock in and out of him. He was already horny out of his wits, he knew neither of them would last long. 

Harry groaned out deeply against Louis' hand and bucked his hips back and forth. This always drove Louis insane, the way Harry would arch his back with every thrust. This sent Louis into a frenzy. He pounded into his boyfriend, hitting his prostate dead on with every movement. 

"Looooouis." Harry moaned against Louis' hand, his cock twitching with every upward thrust. Louis felt Harry tighten around him and he smirked widely. 

"Gonna cum for me, Hazza babe? Gonna cum around my cock, hmm?" Louis growled into Harry's ear and it only took two more thrusts to send Harry over the edge. He shouted obscenities and slurs of his boyfriend's name into his hand as he came untouched. And seeing the state Harry was thrown into also pushed Louis into climax, spilling deep inside Harry.

Soon they both came down from their euphoric high and they chuckled to themselves.

"On my mum's bed. Fuck." Harry chuckled and glanced around to make sure he hadn't made a mess on the sheets.

"I love you." Louis whispered softly onto Harry's creamy skin, and to that, Harry replied, "I love you just as much." 

Anne never found out. Although she had questioned why Harry had been groaning so loudly.

His excuse? Stomach aches.

Louis would never let this go, not ever.


End file.
